Kidnapped
by TheBeginning2921298
Summary: Elena is kidnapped and her one of her heroes is very unlikely but they will help just because of well Stefan. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

By:The beginning...

"So whats the plan again?" Katherine asked.

"Babe were going to torture this guy until he gives us some answers." Stefan pointed to their other unspeaking guest,who was currently unconcious. Katherine walked over to look at him some more.

"What's his name again?" Katherine feels like she met this one somewhere.

"He goes to school with Elena." Stefan just answers.

"Ah yes the little party at the Whitmore house. This is Aaron."

"This is the last living Whitmore."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

Can't we just hold him for ransom and go to fiji?"

Stefan just laughs.

"Maybe when we get find out where Elena is."

"Fine but when you're done with him let me know."

"Feeling squimish Katherine."

"Feeling human Stefan." Katherine tips up for a kiss.

Neither of them noticed their guest had awaken. Aaron lifted his head slowly. The last thing he remembered was some guy ambushing him in his dorm and knocking him out. Elena had been there too. He could have sworm he just heard her voice. But no she was locked in the whitmore House with that pyschopath of a boyfriend of hers. They were going to get what they deserved.

"Well looky looky here whose awake,"

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere. We can answer your Questions after you answer ours."

"Elena...I'm so glad you got out. I'm sorry I left you there." He looked at her confused. "How did you get out?" He suddenly looked around for her boyfriend.

This seemed to prompt Stefan to speak. "So you do know where she is?"

"Who?"

"Kid don't play dumb with me. My patience is tethering on the edge of just killing you and sendingyou back to where ever you came from."

"No dont please."

"Tell me where Elena is. She isn't out yet. Meet Katherine her... sister."

"Are you a vampire too."

"I'm not but Elena is and so is this guy."

"Why would you be with that monster?"

"Long story...trust me." Katherine sees him eyeing the doors. "Don't try it other wise we have to tie you down."

"So tell me where she is or Stefan has his ways of making you talk."

...

Elena felt the cool metal on her back. The straps across her body holding her down were driving hercrazy. She didn't know what this pyscho doctor had in mind for her.

"I see you two have met. Enzo this is Elena Gilbert."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I am working on a new experiement . One I'm afraid you won't survive if you don't do exactly as I say."

"It will be over soon. I have only been here over fifty years give or take." Enzo said trying to comfort Elena with no success.

Elena lifts her head. "No i can't stay here let me go."

"Relax Ms Gilbert. I'm here to help the world rid itself of vampires by using vampires. Its brilliant. They would never expect it."

"Wes I didn't ask to become this neither did Damon. We were forced like you forced Jessie. You could have let him live..you're a monster!" Enzo just looked over at Elena eyes wide at the mention of Damon's name.

"I'm a monster? " Wes yelled. "You kill innocent people. i know the transition requires you drink human blood..."

"You don't know me." Elena growled.

"I know you Elena. I know you could never go a day without human blood. I know there are more of you in Mystic Falls and if you are as important as I think you are to your little friends then they will come for you."

Elena glared at Wes. " Do what you want but when my friends come for me they will stop you and I will be the one to rip your throat out." She laid her head back on the table and closed her eyes.

"As you wish."

...

Meanwhile Stefan still couldn't get the boy to talk. He really didn't want to lose his patience with the boy but he was really pushing him. So he spoke as kindly as he could. "I know this must be really hard for you being in the middle of all this mess Aaron."

"You don't care about me so you can drop the act." Aaron scoffed at Stefan.

"Oh this is no act. I haven't always been the nicest to mankind but I'm not like Damon. I give mercy and I don't feed from humans."

"What do you eat?" Aaron seemed curious now.

"I eat animals. They don't taste as good but they do it for me."

"Why don't you eat humans?"

"Back in the day, I was everything a man could fear in a vampire. I was ruthless and my desire was to only get blood." Stefan whispers so low that Aaron leans forward.

" Why can't all vampires change to animal blood or another alternative...my parents would be alive."

"My parents are dead too." Stefan somberly. "How'd they die?"

"Vampires."

"I'm sorry Aaron." Aaron looks from Stefan and rolls his eyes.

"Don't be. You are the last person I'd like to hear that from. Your brother killed him and now he's going to get what he deserves for killing my parents. Dr. Wes will make sure of that."

"He has Damon too..."Stefan could feel his anger beginning to come boiling from him. Two of the most important people in his life were trapped and possibly could be killed because of this boy and hid grudge over Damon?

"I'm leaving now and you can go to hell." Stefan let him make it to the door handle before he ran over in less than half a second and pinned him against the wall by his neck and squeezed as lightly as he could.

"Tell me where they are." Stefan's veins on his eyes were wiggling in anger and his fangs elongated. Stefan could smell the boys hints of fear.

"Do not test me Aaron."

"You won't kill me.."Aaron choked out trying to pry his neck from the vicious grip.

"But I can make this stay very uncomfortable. I forgot to mention I use to be a ripper. Do you know what that is?" Stefan hissed out. "I enjoyed killing so much I ripped people's limbs apart just because every single victim for over 100 years. I loved draining the life from them slowly sometimes. Would you like me to start again?"

"I'm sorry."

Stefan let him go and watched as Aaron hit the floor gasping for air.

Neither of them noticed Katherine by the door. "What happened in here? Did you finally piss him off?"

"Give me the number for this Dr. Maxfield now." Aaron hands over his phone without a word. Stefan looks through his phone and finds the number and calls.

"No actually I'm trying to decide how to kill him."

Aaron begins to cry. "Help! Help!"

"Oh i won't harm him unless you refuse to return Damon and Elena unharmed."

"You harm them the least of your problems will be Aaron."

"I don't scare you now but just wait. I'm coming for you." Stefan simply hangs up the phone and tosses it to Katherine and steps towards Aaron.

"I may not be able to compel you but I will get the information I need."

"Stefan don't do anything that could make you go errr, you know."

"Kat I'm fine I promise."

Katherine steps over to Aaron. "He doesn't have vervain in his system. Elena could compel him." She whispers. Then it suddenly hits her. She looks at anything he could possibly have on.

"I know you aren't the guy for vintage things Aaron. I've never seen you wear a watch. Kids like you have smart phones. Now I wish they'd make smart people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan just observes Katherine getting close to Aaron. He sees the watch and take the arm and looks at the watch. He smells it and reels a bit. "You won't be needing this."

"No it was my grandfathers." Aaron tried grabbing it but with no success.

"Time to get some real answers."

...

"if you have anyone you care about Dr. you better hide them now. There will be no safe place for them if they don't run now." Elenas says sluggishly. "I will be very generous in letting you live."

"Elena your threats are empty. "There is nothing anyone can do to me. Not when I have the greatest weapons against vampires."

'Enzo will be takwn down just like Jesse." Elena laughs.

"Augustine doesn't just have one vampire Elena. We have more." Wes smiles manically at Elena. He's holding some mask connected to a tank. Elena looks up at him questioningly.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I haven't found a match in years."

"For who?" Elena cringes as he is still closing the space between them.

"My wife."

Before Elena can say anything her face is covered with the mask and everything goes black.

.TBC..

A/N: So this is fun writing this but so scary. I'm feeling so bad for Elena. She has to go through all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Elena'a eyes opened slowly. She couldn't figure out what the hell was happening. She turned her head and saw Enzo still lying on his back. She didn't know what that qusck did to her but she knew she didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Enzo..." She watched as he rolled his head back to her.

"Oh look whose awake." She frowned. She couldn't believe he was taking whatever the doctor had done to her while she was under."

"Don't worry Elena. We are going to be alright."

"How can you say that?"

"You are his gift to me too. I have waited for a long time to meet another outsider. We can be friends and more Elena if you just behave. He will give you everything you could ever want."

"A life in straps and on strings like a puppet? We have to get out of here."

A sad look came across Enzo's face. "I'm sorry we can't leave and there is a whole world I know nothing about so it is best I stay here."

"Enzo please..." Elena begged.

"He's coming back soon for you again. So be strong and stay alive Elena."

"Ok..." Elena just nods seeing no end in sight for her escape. Damon had said the same things to him and still he lie her on a cold table waiting for Wes like he was his master. She didn't want to end up like that. maybe if she were able to find a weakness in this stone heart of the Wes maybe she could get him to free her. She turned her head back to her cellmate.

"Whose his wife Enzo?"

"Her name is Connie. Beautiful bird she sure sounds like. Shes sick and the doctor comes her eever so often to vent over how he can't find a single match to his wife."

"What is she sick with?"

"She's dying of a rare cancer. Its spread through her body and she needs new organs love. he can't seem to find good enough organs or ones that match."

"He wants my organs. But she'll become a vampire..."

"Well I'm sure he's thought this all 'dbeen trying to figure out how your father was able to pinpoint the one quality in our makeup and heal the sick. "

"Wait why does he want my organs?"

"We talked about this Elena. You're a match!v Stop askingsomany questions."

"I can't do this Enzo..."Elena eyes frantically searched for an answer to her current situation.

" When you grow back your organs we'lll be together forever. You and I."

Elena couldn't believe what she heard. Her organs were going to be taken. how was she suppose to live through this? What about her heart, How did heplan on taking that?

...

Kat called up everyone she thought would help in this rescue mission.

Caroline came in no time. "I knew something was wrong. I've been such a horrible friend. She has been kidnapped and I didn't know."

Kat rolled her eyes." Blondie shes not dead yet."

"But she could be.."

"Evil villian thinking 101, don't kill anything or anyone until you have what you want back first."

Stefan decides to come into the room then and pushes a very unwilling body in the room.

"Aaron?" Caroline jumps up catching him before he falls. He gaspes jumping back her arms.

"You're one of them too?!" He moans in disgust.

She glares at Aaron for a moment before pushing him to the ground. "You're welcome." She bites out.

"So glad you could make it Caroline." Stefan says still eyeing his house guest.

"What is he doing here?"Caroline asked.

"He knows where Elena is."

"How do you know that? He is just some buy who lives on campus with us"

"I found him earlier and he smelled like Elena. He then lied and told me he hadn't seen her all day. So I knocked him out and came here."

"Oh because its just that logical?"

"Well yeah and I compelled him to tell me."

"What did he tell you?"

"He left Elena with a very good Doctor friend of yours. He also told me about the experiments the good doctor does on vampires and Elena is his next subject. i found papers in his bag showing me this to be true this has been going on for decades. I might think these people were just amatuers but they put even dear ole Damon to shame."

"Dr. Maxfield." Caroline marches over to Aaron and picks him up by the throat."Since you're Jesse's roommate I won't be the one to kill you. But if Elena says she wants to I will not stop her."

Stefan clears his throat and smiles at Caroline. "We know where they are we just need to go now. Katherine..." He turns to his love, "You have to stay here."

"Fine with me. I'm too pretty to go anyway." Kat shrugs and takes a seat again. "see you when you get back."

Kat waited until she knew they were gone. "I'll tag along anyway."She grabbed her coat and found some of the various car keys the Salvatores had.

"Katherine Pierce never stays behind."

...

A/N:

I know this is short but I thought I'd write something quick and give you a long chapter later.


End file.
